


Help Me

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, They aren’t together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian needs Kurt’s help





	Help Me

Kurt hadn’t been back to Lima in three years. That’s not to say that he didn’t see his family, that was far from true. They came to Chicago for every major holiday and a few random times when it was warmer. The point is there was no reason for him to go back. He was no longer friends with anyone from McKinley. They all made their decision when he and Blaine split so why should he go back to a town that treated him horribly. 

In fact the only person besides his family that he had kept in touch with was surprisingly Sebastian Smythe, only person besides David Karofsky that Kurt didn’t like. Yet here the taller man was standing in Kurt’s town house blurting out “You told me that if I needed help, I could come find you. I’m doing that now.”

Kurt couldn’t help but stare at the man blankly for a moment unsure of what to say or what to do in this situation “Okay. The question is help you with what?” 

Sebastian’s eyes darted to the ground before he looked back up “I need a place to stay. Just temporarily” he rushed out in one breath as if he was afraid Kurt would say no. 

Kurt sighed and nodded “Alright Sebastian. You can stay”


End file.
